fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Hien
Hien (Hien) is an assassin of Kutou under Prince Hakei's orders. Rarely seen without Shigi, he is the emotional one of the combination. Hien is driven by his hatred when Uruki slashes his arm, which left a very deep wound. A hot-tempered and violent man, he is only loyal to Shigi (his foil) and Hakei. Appearance He has spiky blackish-brown hair that seems to be rather upwardly unkept; aside from the fact that it is cleaned away from his face by a piece of string that is seen on his hair. Outwardly two thin strips of bangs extend down in the middle portion of his forehead, giving him a wolf-like appearance, along with his golden-brown eyes. Personality At casual times of conversation, he is shown to be emotional, soft, comforted and calm, but at the truth he is violent and hot-tempered when he holds a sword. Like Shigi, Hien is deadly serious about his responsibilities serving Hakei and he is shown to be unable to tolerate someone who speaks badly of him. Apart from this he is clearly shown to be very bright, optimistic, and energetic, unlike his partner Shigi who is very sadistic. Plot Hien is the only survivor when bandits ambushed his village. Hakei later finds him there and asked him if he would like a job as a soldier. With nowhere else to go, Hien accepts, becomes a high-ranking member of the Kutou Special Taskforce, and soon meets Shigi. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Hien is introduced along with his partner, Shigi, in the prequel, when Taki (Uruki) "joins" the taskforce. Hien is upset by the fact that his arm was cut down by the wind woman, and seeks nothing but revenge against "her". Hien and Shigi work alongside Taki to hunt down the Genbu warriors under Hakei's orders. Not knowing that Taki was the same person as the wind woman, he continues to treat Taki as his comrade (but never trusting him completely as he said) until the day when Uruki reveals himself. Hien does not seem to be shocked, as he claimed that his "intuition told him not to trust this Taki completely". Again, together with Hagas and Shigi, they cause havoc in the Kan Tribe territory. Hien is next seen in Temudan Rowun's castle, vowing to kill the warriors - successfully. After a while, Hien discovers that Shigi is a eunuch while he is bathing in the ice-cold river. When the ice age begins and the war breaks out, Hien is seen leading the army with Shigi, then later they storm in the Hokkan palace with Hagas. Death During the heat of the battle underground the Hokkan palace, Hien continues on fighting the sub-group of the Genbu warriors. They are overpowered, and the turning tables have forced them out of the palace's underground. Hien's legs are severely injured, and he tells Shigi to slow down when they are making their way out. They overhear from Hokkan soldiers that Uruki has ascended to the throne - Shigi says that they have to report this to Hakei, and they have to hurry to the Kutou camp. Hien starts commenting on how the situation has turned upside-down, and how Kutou can never win the war - Hokkan is now politically and spiritually whole, and with the Genbu Seven adding to their problems, their "chances are slim". Hokkan warriors ambush them - Shigi is angered by his partner's unfaithfulness and stabs him, along with the soldiers in front of him. When Takiko made her second wish he was healed like everyone else and went back to seek his revenge on Shigi, thus killing Shigi while being stabbed through himself by Shigi once again. Before dying he glanced towards the silver light of the Priestess of Genbu, his face showing a nostalgia look before dying on top of Shigi's lifeless form. Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Manga